


Un comienzo

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Jossed, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-31
Updated: 2007-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Puede que no le agraden sus métodos, pero Sanada no puede negar que Yukimura siempre toma las decisiones adecuadas.





	Un comienzo

En el club de tenis de Rikkai habían dos reglas. Ninguna había sido escrita, ninguna era comentada entre los miembros y ciertamente nadie, ni siquiera el capitán, se atrevía a oponerse.

_1) La derrota no está permitida._

Eso era algo obvio. A pesar de que el equipo seguía manteniéndose como el campeón del torneo de Kantou ya estaban cansados de perder en las nacionales y todos, incluyendo los nuevos miembros del equipo, estaban dispuestos a cualquier cosa para ganar.

_2) Yukimura Seiichi es quien manda._

Nadie estaba seguro de cuando o como se creó tal regla, pero antes de que alguien sospechara algo Yukimura, un estudiante más de primer año, tenía el control absoluto sobre la mayoría de los miembros.

"El método es lo de menos si conseguimos ganar" había dicho capitán Yagami la única vez que alguien se atrevió a preguntar la razón por la que había permitido tal cosa, aunque muchos sospechaban que se trataba de una excusa para dejar la responsabilidad del club sobre los hombros de otro.

Que todos los miembros aceptaran tales reglas no quería decir que a todos les gustaran, y como era de esperarse llegó el día en que Morita-sensei, el profesor que estaba a cargo del club de tenis, se enteró.

Para bien o para mal este incidente no llegó a mayores, ya que un día después de que el profesor llamase a Yukimura a su despacho, apareció en las canchas, completamente pálido, e informó que por razones personales de ahora en adelante sólo se encargaría de los papeles y los estudiantes mismos estarían al mando de todo lo referente al equipo.

Las teorías sobre tan repentina reacción fueron muchas y la mayoría apuntaban a Yanagi Renji como el culpable, gracias al tiempo que pasaba junto a Yukimura y su extraña costumbre de buscar todo tipo de información sobre los demás.

Fue por eso que, antes de que se nombraran a los regulares para el torneo regional, Yanagi, también conocido como "la mano derecha de Yukimura", era considerado como una de las personas que tenía su puesto asegurado, junto al mismo Yukimura, el capitán y el vice-capitán del equipo.

Incluso los miembros más despistados del club sabían lo que eso significaba: sólo cuatro personas más se convertirían en regulares.

Para Sanada todo eso no tenía importancia, y a diferencia de medio equipo nunca intentó hacer nada para llamar la atención de Yukimura e intentar ganar un puesto como regular.

Su intención era mejorar su juego y superar sus propios límites; si con eso conseguía vencer a Yukimura mejor, pero no por ello pensaba entrenar con una sola persona en mente o con la única intención de conseguir una pequeña meta.

Si el capitán -o Yukimura- confiaba en su habilidad, tanto como él mismo lo hacía, lo pondría como titular, de lo contrario no, punto.

Esa misma confianza fue la que hizo que no se sorprendiese al escuchar su nombre junto al de Yukimura el día que al fin anunciaron quines jugarían en el torneo regional, y aunque no mostró reacción alguna frente a todos los que lo observaban a su alrededor, estaba tan complacido consigo mismo que deseaba sonreír.

Sanada no tuvo mucho tiempo para regocijarse internamente, gracias a la repentina aparición de Yukimura a su lado, quien le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera. Genichirou no se atrevió a objetar. 

* * *

—Jugarás dobles junto a Renji. —Sanada sabía tan bien como los demás que Yukimura sería quien decidiría quien jugarían en que puesto, también sabía que era posible que ya hubiese planeado todo. Aun así, él no esperaba algo así y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—No juego dobles. —El rostro de Yukimura le indicó que era la respuesta equivocada a tal afirmación, y aunque muchos habrían retrocedido algunos pasos diciendo que "era una broma" Sanada permaneció firme y no pensó en siquiera apartar la mirada.

No podía negar que él hacía parte de grupo de miembros del club de tenis que seguía y respetaba a Yukimura, pero a diferencia de muchos él no besaba el suelo que este pisaba y mucho menos se quedaba callado ante algo que no le agradaba.

—Aprenderás. —Si Yukimura hubiese dado media vuelta después de tales palabras, Sanada habría pensando que, una vez más, Seiichi se estaba burlando de él, pero el que permaneciese ahí, completamente serio, le hizo ver que había algo más de por medio.

—¿Tú...? —Sanada no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que Seiichi, como si pudiera leer su mente, contestó:

—Estaré de reserva. —La respuesta hizo que Genichirou se sintiera como un idiota e incluso, por un segundo, desease que hubiese un lugar donde pudiese esconderse. ¡Era tan obvio!— Las mejores cartas se guardan hasta el final. —Sanada asintió y sin decir nada regresó a las canchas, donde los demás ya habían comenzado a entrenar. 

* * *

Para los demás equipos Rikkai había ganado el torneo regional fácilmente, a pesar de tener tres jóvenes de primer año como regulares, pero en el equipo todos sabían que era _gracias_ a ellos que habían acabado con sus oponentes tan rápidamente.

—La moral del equipo ha aumentado en más del cincuenta por ciento —había comentado Yanagi mientras salían de la cancha, después de un juego más.

Sanada no respondió, no era necesario, además en su cabeza se encontraba repasando sus anteriores partidos de dobles.

Aunque su determinación por jugar sencillos en cuanto Yukimura lo permitiese seguía siendo la misma no podía negar que, después de todo, jugar dobles no era tan malo, aunque tal vez sólo pensaba eso porque era Renji con quien estaba jugando.

Genichirou sabía que, antes de entrar a Rikkai, Yanagi Renji se había dado a conocer como jugador de dobles, por lo que casi esperaba que este intentase convencerlo de cambiar su juego, pero eso nunca sucedió. Yanagi se había limitado a cubrir sus puntos ciegos y le había permitido jugar como si de singles se tratase en todos los partidos.

Eso había hecho de toda la experiencia algo soportable, hasta al punto que Sanada había comenzado a pensar en sus partidos para localizar sus fallas y prevenirlas, todo por la victoria.

Esa también era la forma en que evitaba observar a Yukimura después de un partido, ya que a él mismo le costaba no reaccionar ante la obvia impaciencia de Seiichi, quien observaba todos los juegos sin siquiera parpadear.


End file.
